


Beautiful

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Seonghwa, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: Hongjoong loves Seonghwa. His beautiful, talented and amazing Seonghwa. It is just a shame that Seonghwa doesn’t seem to understand just how amazing he is. Hongjoong will try his best to show him just that.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikonii0312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikonii0312/gifts).



> This fic is for my sweet, beautiful, strong and amazing Nico as a birthday present for her! So, happy birthday Nico! I love you loads, and i hope you'll like this fic! You wanted Seongjoong, so here i am, delivering - I hope you'll like what i came up with hihi <3 
> 
> It's a little different, but i just live for soft boyfriends Seongjoong, which ultimately gave birth to this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It had been a long time coming. It had been months since Hongjoong noticed it the first time. He had always known that Seonghwa was self-conscious; he doubted his looks, and he doubted his talents. Hongjoong had always wondered how someone like Seonghwa couldn’t see just how amazing he was. Whenever he looked at Seonghwa, he saw one of the most amazing, talented and hardworking people he had ever met. He had always admired the way the stars would shine in Seonghwa’s eyes whenever he was excited. So, to see someone like his precious Seonghwa look so insecure and unsure of himself hurts. The way he bites his bottom lip, looks down on his hands as he twists his fingers into knots, trying to distract himself.

That was what had ultimately led to their current position. Seonghwa was lying on his back in Hongjoong’s bed, fully dressed, and looking up at Hongjoong with slightly confused, but mostly curious eyes. The way Hongjoong had pulled him away from the others on movie night, only to lie him down gently on his own bed, had intrigued him endlessly. Hongjoong was sitting on top of him, his thighs to be precise.

“You’re beautiful, you know that right?” Hongjoong asked, as he leaned down towards Seonghwa’s face, stopping only a couple of centimeters away, their lips almost touching, “You are the most beautiful person out there Seonghwa. It pains me that you don’t seem to think so too.”

“Hongjoong-ah,” Seonghwa started, only to be silenced by Hongjoong, as he placed his lips gently against the other’s. The kiss was slow and passionate. Hongjoong trailed his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair, loving the feeling of Seonghwa’s soft locks. Seonghwa grabbed onto Hongjoong’s hips, needing to feel some kind of contact. The kiss and the compliments were making him feel floaty, like his body barely weighted a single kilogram. It was a nice kind of feeling, but at the same time kind of anxiety provoking; in the sense that someone had the ability to make him feel this good, and this free with only a single, simple kiss.

They were both breathing heavily, as they both refused to pull their lips apart. Every now and then, their lips would disconnect shortly, only to reconnect again after a few desperate gulps of air had made its way down their windpipes. As their lips reconnected once again, Hongjoong used his tongue to pry Seonghwa’s lips apart, granting him access to the others mouth. Seonghwa let Hongjoong set the pace; he let him move his tongue against his own, let him decide the pace and the pressure of the kiss. He allowed himself to just sink down into the sheets and enjoy the feeling of his lover’s lips and tongue moving against his own. As the kissed deepened, Hongjoong let his hands travel down Seonghwa’s body, from his silky-smooth hair and down over his cheeks, under his jawline and down his throat, over his shoulders, and down the sides of his torso. Grabbing onto the bottom of his shirt with one hand, Hongjoong guided his other hand down under the small of Seonghwa’s back, gently lifting him off of the sheets, just a bit, just enough to be able to slide the shirt up and off of his body.

Hongjoong broke their kiss once the shirt had come off of his body, and let his lips travel down just like his hands had before. Placing small and gently kisses down Seonghwa’s jawline, before moving on to his neck, biting down at the juncture between his throat and his shoulder. Seonghwa had always had a sensitive throat, and the mixture of the slight pain from Hongjoong’s teeth applying pressure on his skin, as well as the warm and wet sensation of the others tongue and lips moving against the newly formed bite mark, elicited a moan from the elder. Once Hongjoong was satisfied with the amount of color he had added to Seonghwa’s neck, he took just a moment to admire the blooming love-bites on his boyfriend’s throat, before moving his kisses down over Seonghwa’s chest. As he made his way down Seonghwa’s chest, Hongjoong moved towards his left nipple first, circling the bud with his tongue before placing his mouth over it, and sucking gently on it. Seonghwa closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of ecstasy spreading throughout his entire body. The way his body was responding was addicting. Biting his lip, Seonghwa reached down, and ran his hands through Hongjoong’s hair, gently encouraging him to keep going. Hongjoong bit down ever so gently on the hardening bud, loving the tiny whine that escaped his boyfriend. He circled his tongue around it a couple more times, before moving over and treating his other nipple the same – sucking, licking and biting it, varying how gentle or harsh he treated him.

He continued down the length of his lover’s stomach, trailing tiny kisses down the smooth skin, appreciating the hard work the other had put in to get a physic like this. He wanted so desperately for Seonghwa to appreciate himself just as much as Hongjoong loved him. As his lips made it to the waistband of Seonghwa’s sweatpants, Hongjoong grabbed onto the fabric with his teeth, and pulled it down. Hongjoong let go of the fabric, once it had been pulled down over the other’s hips and down to his midthigh. He used his hands to pull them the rest of the way off, before ultimately throwing them to the corner of the room, only to pull off the other’s underwear, and throw it in the same direction.

  
“You’re so beautiful like this, Baby,” Hongjoong said, a breathy tone to his voice, as he looked down on his boyfriend, and appreciated the view of the other’s naked body below him, “You have always been the most beautiful person around. I love you so much. You know that, right?”  
“Of course I know that Hongjoong-ah,” Seonghwa said, his eyes going soft as he looked up at the other, “I love you too. So, so much.”

“Tonight, I want it to be about you, okay? I want to focus on you, make you feel as beautiful as you are to me. I want you to finally see how amazing you are. To treat you like my prince.”  
“Don’t you always treat me like a prince?” Seonghwa answered, his voice teasing and light. Trying to get around the point. Hongjoong, on the other hand, wasn’t having it. He wouldn’t give into the other’s teasing. He knew what Seonghwa was trying to do, trying to rile him up, make him punish him instead, and forget his original motive. Nice try.

Instead of answering the others question, Hongjoong began taking off his own clothes, hurriedly discarding his own shirt and sweatpants in the same general direction he had thrown Seonghwa’s only moments ago. Reaching over, Hongjoong grabbed the bottle of lube he had stored away on his bedside table – not exactly discreet, but very effective. He tapped twice on Seonghwa’s thigh who responded immediately by spreading his legs and giving Hongjoong the access he was asking for. Throughout their relationship, they had managed to establish a vast variety of verbal and non-verbal forms of communication, making it easier for the both of them to connect and understand each other in all situations, as they both needed different things in different situations.

Once Seonghwa had spread his thighs, he looked expectantly up at Hongjoong, knowing what was coming. He loved getting fucked by Hongjoong, just as much as he loved fucking him. It had been established pretty early on between them that they both switched – and they loved it like that. They knew some of the others in the group had very specific preferences, and rarely if ever strayed from that, but that was not how they worked. Hongjoong applied a generous amount of lube on his fingers, before he inserted the first of the digits. He went in slow, joint by joint, letting Seonghwa get used to the size and length, before pressing in more. Once he had the entire finger inside, he rocked it back and forth a bit, trying to get the muscles to relax just a bit more. They had been busy lately, preparing for their comeback and for Kingdom, so there hadn’t been much time for sex, leading to Seonghwa being pretty tight. Hongjoong leaned down and placed a kiss on the underside of Seonghwa’s cock, before he took the head inside his mouth whilst simultaneously adding a second finger. He knew the stretch of the second finger could hurt a bit, but he also knew how to distract the other. He continued to suck on the mushroom-like head of the others cock, swirling his tongue around the bottom part of it, before gliding it through the slit, just as he also continued to rock his two fingers just a bit, once again trying to loosen up the muscles before he did any more. Once his rim began to relax, Hongjoong pulled back away from the others cock, and began focusing on opening him up. Pulling his fingers out slightly, Hongjoong adjusted the angle and twisted his fingers a bit to the side, before he pushed them back inside. He continued this motion, constantly twisting and turning his fingers, to make more room inside his lover. Once he deemed the other loose enough, he added one more finger, along with some more lube, just to be sure he wouldn’t hurt him.

“I’m ready, Hongjoong-ah, please just,” Seonghwa moaned, the feeling of the others fingers inside of him, pressing up against his walls and dragging back and forth over his rim was almost too much, “I want you to fuck me now, please love. I want to cum w-without inside, please?”

“Of course, Baby,” Hongjoong said, as he pulled his fingers out of the other, taking a second to enjoy the way Seonghwa’s hole was contracting in on itself, as if it was trying to suck him back inside, “Come on, get up.”

“Huh?”

“Come here,” Hongjoong said, as he grabbed onto Seonghwa’s arm, and dragged him up from his position on the bed.

Seonghwa was beyond confused as Hongjoong dragged him away from the bed, and out to bathroom connected to their room. Once they made it inside, Hongjoong pushed Seonghwa up against the counter and turned him around, making him face his own reflection in the mirror. Before Seonghwa could ask any questions, Hongjoong lined up behind him, and pushed his cock inside the other. The slide was easy enough, but he still took his time, making sure the other was comfortable and didn’t hurt. Once he was all the way inside, Hongjoong let out a content sigh, smiling as he heard the other moan once he was pressed fully against his back.

“I want you to look at yourself baby,” Hongjoong said, as he leaned against the other, pulling his hips back just a bit, before thrusting back inside again, “I want you to really look, look at yourself, and how beautiful you look when I fuck you. Can you do that for me, Baby?”   
“Y-yes!” Seonghwa gasped, as the other pushed back inside him with a particularly harsh thrust. When they were like this, he didn’t think it would be possible for him to ever deny Hongjoong anything. He bit his lip, before he did as he was told, looking up from the sink, and directly into the mirror. His face was slightly flushed, a pale pink color coating his cheeks, and a sheer glaze of sweat covering his forehead and brows. His hair was messy, lips plump after biting them so many times, and eyes completely glazed over from pleasure. It didn’t take long for Hongjoong to find the others prostate. Once he made contact the first time, Seonghwa’s eyes widened, the pleasure shooting up through his spine and out to every part of his body. Hongjoong kept a steady pace, fucking into the other with relative speed, but with a very precise rhythm and target. A string of moans left the others mouth with every thrust Hongjoong made. Seonghwa used one hand to steady himself against the counter, and the other he let travel down to his weep and very much neglected cock, finally giving it the attention, it had been craving. He wrapped his hand around the hard members, and began jerking off, following the pace of Hongjoong’s thrusts as well as he could. It was all becoming too much; the ever-returning pressure on his prostate, the hard member inside of him dragging against his inner walls, tugging at his rim, his own hand on his hard cock, and the eye contact. The eye contact was almost the most overwhelming part of it. He had never had to look at himself like this before, but something inside of him enjoyed it. The mixture of seeing what Hongjoong was doing to him, as well as knowing that he was following Hongjoong’s instructions and being good, was what ultimately made him come undone. As Hongjoong delivered a particularly hard thrust, he bit down on the juncture between Seonghwa’s shoulder and neck, leaving a match bitemark on the other side as well. Seonghwa let out a gasp, the feeling of his orgasm approaching washing over him.   
  
“Cum for me, Hwa,” Hongjoong said, as his grip on Seonghwa’s hips tightened, “Be good and cum for me. I want you to cum with me inside of you, before I fill you up. Cum for me.”  
Seonghwa didn’t need further permission, before he came, spilling all over his own hand and down the front of the counter. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ground himself again, as the aftershocks of his orgasm seemed never ending, with Hongjoong pounding into him from behind. Hongjoong’s hips stilled, his cock pressed as deep inside of him as it would go, his grip on Seonghwa’s hips tightened. He let out a moan as he came inside the other, his cum painting the others walls white. Seonghwa let out a loud moan as he felt Hongjoong’s cum filling him up. They stayed like that for a while. Breathing hard, trying to get back from their respective highs. Once Hongjoong pulled out of Seonghwa, he couldn’t help but look at the others quivering hole, as his cum began seeping out. Seonghwa’s hole tried desperately to clench around something, anything. He let out a small and very unsatisfied noise, as he hated the feeling of being empty so soon after an orgasm.   
  
“I know, Baby, I know,” Hongjoong said, as he pulled the other’s body against his own, “Let’s get you cleaned up, hm?”

Seonghwa only nodded, not trusting his own voice. As Hongjoong was drawing a bath for the two of them, Seonghwa sat on the floor and looked at the other as he cleaned up the cum on the counter as well as on the floor. Before he knew it, they were both seated inside the bath, Seonghwa’s back pressed against Hongjoong’s chest.

  
“I love you, Hongjoong-ah.”

“I love you too, Hwa, so much.” It was silent for a moment, before Hongjoong continued; “I know you have a lot on your plate Hwa, and I know you can’t just come to love and appreciate yourself, your body or your talent overnight, no matter how much I wish you could,” Hongjoong said, before placing a kiss against the others cheek, “However, I’m here for you. I’m here to help you through that journey, through the ups and the downs. And with time, we’ll get there. Together. I promise you that.”  
“That almost sounded like a proposal, Hongjoong-ah,” Seonghwa chuckled, as he grabbed onto the others hand, “but I know. And I am so grateful to have someone like you by my side. I will try my best; I promise you that.”

“That’s all I’m asking,” Hongjoong said, turning the others face gently, to connect their lips in a short but sweet kiss, “and who knows, maybe I will propose to you some day – don’t tempt me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! 🥺
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always very much appreciated, as they really do help with the motivation. 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> And on that note, if you want the come and follow me on Twitter, and scream about Ateez, and various other groups and ships with me. My DM's are always open, and so is my cc. I love talking with you guys 🥰
> 
> Twitter: @xxpetitesanxx


End file.
